Eragon: Sons of Gods
by dragoncraftertex
Summary: Gûntera has called for the Aid of the Olympians, and it would not do well for them to ignore his plea... (Complete)
1. Decision of the Gods

===== Part I: Decision of the Gods =====

"Gûntera has already called for our aid, it would not do well for us to ignore his plea."

"I still don't know why he doesn't just vaporize that Galbatorix fellow."

"You know this as well as I do, the gods cannot just go around vaporizing random people."

"He's hardly any random person. In any case—"

"Just send over a couple heroes! I nominate Percy Jackson!" "Of course you do, Ares."

"What? That little punk made—"

"Enough! I will not have fighting among us! In any case, Percy is a good decision. He can certainly take care of himself, and he may just be able to take care of the problem!"

"No! I will not let you send my son into that deathtrap—"

"ENOUGH! My decision is final!"

"Then at least send a few others with him. It will help him to be surrounded by friends. I nominate Frank Zhang."

"No! I will not let… you…" Ares noticed Poseidon's smug grin. "Point taken. But actually, I agree. And that Leo kid will be good to."

"It is decided then! We shall send those three heroes to Alagaësia."

* * *

Until he started glowing, Percy's day was going great.

"Yes! Strike!" He pumped his fist in the air, and glanced at the score. "That puts me in first place!"

"Not for long, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth replied, grabbing a ball.

Carefully lining it up, she launched it at the rows of pins. Nine fell, and the last one stood wobbling. "Ha ha!" Percy taunted.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that?" Jason called out.

Spinning on the spot, Percy took another look at the pins—just in time to see a slight gust of wind push the tenth pin down. "Strike!" called out Leo.

"Hey!" said Percy "I thought we agreed to not use powers!"

"Oops," replied Jason, not sounding at all apologetic.

If you couldn't tell by now, they were bowling. Annabeth was currently in first, followed by Percy, and Jason, with Leo in dead last. Percy sat down on the bench as Jason took his turn. "Hey, if you wanted, I could rig your ball—" Leo offered.

"No, I'd rather win legitly. Unlike you, giving us that suicide scare with the fireball. How's Calypso by the way?" Percy interrupted.

"She's fine. Still adjusting to the modern world. But anyway, your choice on ball." Leo said. "Cause I got mine rigged, and it's time for the bad boy sup—"

Percy accidentally-on-purpose spilled some water on the custom bowling ball that Leo had rigged for remote control. Sparks flew and the faint smell of burnt metal floated up from it. "Hey!" Leo groaned. "I'll have to use a normal ball again!"

Grumbling, he went up to a rack and selected a 6-pounder. "Meh."

He rolled ball down the alley, and it knocked down six pins. Taking another turn, Percy got yet another strike. "Turkey!" He yelled.

Then he noticed the others were staring at him strangely. "Um, Percy? You're glowing."

"I know, right?" He asked smugly.

"Hey Leo, who's bad boy supreme now, huh?"

"No, you're _literally_ glowing."

"What?"

Looking down at himself, he noticed he was starting to glow with a gold aura. "Was it something I ate?" He asked.

Then suddenly, in a flash of light, he was gone. "Percy!" the group yelled.

"Leo! You're glowing too!"

"AAAH! Whatever it is, get it off me!"

He grabbed Jason's arm and they both ended up disappearing. Annabeth found herself all alone. Well, apart from all the nearby mortals who were staring strangely at her. "I gotta go tell Chiron!"

She rushed out the door and headed towards the subway. Little did she know, Chiron already knew of the disappearances, partially because Frank had already disappeared right in front of his eyes.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira were in the middle of dinner when they heard some clamor from the edge of camp. "Ho, there!" he called to a passing soldier coming from that direction. "What news?"

"There were several flashes of light! Some people are saying it's magic!"

Eragon got up. "Saphira?"

' _Yes, let us go look.'_

With that, she took off, heading towards the disturbance. Eragon and his elven guards followed. Upon arrival, the small group drew their swords and looked over the trench to where several soldiers were cautiously making their way to a burnt circle of land. However, the remaining tall grass prevented them from seeing what was in the center of the circles. One of the soldiers made it to the edge of the burnt area then sheathed his sword. "They're unconscious!" He called to the others.

Sheathing their weapons, the rest of the soldiers bent down, and started carrying back four unconscious bodies. From what Eragon could see, they were—

' _Teenagers?'_ Saphira snorted in surprise.

"I suppose we hold them and see what is going on here."

"Sir, these are the items we found on them," a soldier notified the group in the pavilion.

Upon the table lay a variety of objects. "One had a weapon, a sword made of some kind of bronze," He indicated it on the table. "The other items we found on the group were a single gold coin with strange markings, a strange device [AKA a pen] and this leather belt, which, although seeming full, is actually completely empty."

"Really?" asked Angela, grabbing the belt and inspecting it closely. Upon opening a pouch, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this again!"

"You've seen this before?" Arya asked.

"Yes, a while back." Angela grinned, then reached into the pouch and pulled out a pair of tongs, then a small hammer, and a nail. "The pouch is empty! Except when you want it to be!" As you can imagine, everyone was quite amazed.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing left but to interrogate them as soon as they're awake!"

"Tell me what you find later. It is late, and I shall retire for now," Nasuada said.

* * *

Percy woke up to a splitting headache. "Ow… what happened?"

"You tell me," said a voice to his left.

Percy sat up, swinging his feet down to the floor. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in no position to ask questions." Eragon was sitting on a stool opposite him said.

"I don't know what happened, just one minute we were bowling and then— wait, where are my friends?"

"Do not worry, they are safe… for now. Now, just answer this question: do you work for the empire, or not?"

"No, I'm Greek, not- hey, wait a sec, why would you want to know? And who are you anyway?"

"I am the one who may ultimately decide your fate."

"Pfft. Yeah. You have no idea how much I've heard that before."

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Saphira's growling head shoved its way in. ' _Just answer his questions!'_

"Dragon!" Percy yelled.

With that, he whipped out a glowing bronze sword out of seemingly nowhere and pointed it at Saphira, not even noticing that it was she who had spoken. At the same time, Eragon drew Brisingr, and pointed it and Percy. "Where did you get that from?" Eragon gaped. "You didn't have any weapons!"

"Tools of the trade," replied Percy. "Magic and monsters."

Saphira, on the other hand, was miffed that Percy did not cower in terror. Eragon regained his composure.

"Put away the sword or I'll have to hurt you in painful ways."

"Oh yeah? Just try. I've fought the god of war, most mortals aren't much challenge for me."

"Brisingr," deadpanned Eragon.

His blue blade lit up with a pennant of fire.

"I'll just put away my sword now," muttered Percy. He touched something that Eragon could not see to the tip of his sword, and it shrunk down to that strange device they had seen in the tent. "What? How?"

Both Eragon and Saphira were stumped to how he could have done that. "Like I said. Magic," Percy grinned. Saphira pulled her head out of the tent. "Now, first off, my name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I don't work for any empire. My friend does, the Roman one—"

"Your friend works for Galbatorix?"

"Galba-who-now?"

"Galbatorix? Leader of the empire?"

"Oh, then you mean a different empire! No, Jason works for the Roman one. Well, he used to. Then, he kinda converted to the Greek side, and then—"

"Wait, wait, what? Roman? Greek? What is this?"

"Where am I? Answer that, I'll answer your questions."

"You're at the Varden camp."

"The who-now?"

"The Varden. You know, the big rebel group."

Percy shook his head. "The group that's trying to down the evil king?"

"Great, now there's an evil king."

"You really have no idea about anything here, do you?"

"Nope."

"In once sentence, you're in Alagaësia, where we, the Varden, are trying to take down an evil king who has reigned for one hundred years after taking out an order of dragon riders whose job is to keep the peace."

"I've had my share of evil people trying to beat the stuffing out of me. Is there any way we can help?"

"Well, you could join the army. Every last swordsman helps."

 _Oh, I'm no ordinary swordsman,_ Percy thought.

"Also, by the way, we're gonna have to search your mind and make sure that you haven't been lying to me this whole time."

"Search my mind? Even the embarrassing stuff?"

"We just need to make sure that you aren't working for Galbatorix."

"How long have I been here?"

"Um, a couple hours?"

"And you think I would have been able to meet with him in that time?"

"Magic."

"… True enough. Will it hurt?"

Eragon frowned. More proof they weren't from around here. Unless Percy was lying. "Nope. Unless, of course, you work for Galbatorix. In which case you will feel approximately five seconds of excruciating pain. Alright, let's go search your mind."

"He's ready," Eragon told the group outside.

Trina stepped into the tent with Eragon. "Just a warning," said Percy, "You're gonna find some strange stuff in my head."

Trianna pressed her fingers to his temple and closed her eyes. After several minutes, she jumped back in shock. "What ARE you?" she cried out, as Eragon started to draw his sword in surprise.

"Told you," Percy said, sounding somewhat smug.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded. A second later, a dragon roared. And that dragon was not Saphira.

========End of Part I========


	2. Welcome to the Varden

Eragon cursed, and ran outside to where Saphira lay on the grass. He searched for her saddle, but Saphira said, "No! That will take too much time! Climb on now!"

Thorn—for it was he who had done the entire roaring thing—landed near Nasuada's tent. The Nighthawks started shouting, but with a swipe of Thorn's forepaw, half the shouts went silent. Eragon hopped up onto Saphira. Without the saddle, Eragon would have to worry about scraping his legs upon her scales. Glaedr pressed his mind to Eragon's and Eragon let him in. "Lend me your eyes and ears, that I may aid you and lend you my strength!"

Saphira took off, and flew towards Thorn. Suddenly, though, Eragon noticed something. It was Percy. He had charged out of the tent, and was running towards Thorn. From all around him, from pitchers on tables, from inside tents, from puddles on the ground, streams of water were flowing into the air around him. He shouted up to Eragon, but he couldn't hear Percy. Extending his mind to Percy, Eragon asked, 'What is it? I can't hear you!'

'Whoa! You're in my head!' Percy said, amazed. 'I thought only horses could do that!'

'What?'

'Never mind! Go protect whoever's the leader of this rebel group! I'll take care of the dragon!'

'Saphira! Change of plans! We're going to protect Nasuada! He's most likely their target!'

Saphira gave the mental equivalent of a nod, and then headed for Nasuada's pavilion, which seemed curiously undisturbed. 'Thorn?' Glaedr asked.

'That Percy guy is going to deal with him.'

A quick search of Eragon's memories told Glaedr who Percy was. 'And you think he'll be able to do so?'

'Well, he acts as if he's faced dragons before, and he's still alive!'

* * *

Percy collected water from every source, but kept it hidden in between the still standing tents. He yelled a challenge, and Thorn turned his attention to him. The dragon breathed a column of fire, but the water from in between the tents formed a globe around Percy, and the fire passed around him harmlessly. Pulling the globe apart, he saw Thorn looking at him in surprise. Then his face changed to a snarly snarl and he swung at Percy, who rolled and the giant red paw flew over his head. Jumping up, he pulled out Riptide and leapt up, using the water to boost him. He came down at the dragon, ninja style, and landed on Thorn's back, carefully avoiding the spikes. Thorn took off, wiggling and contorting his body in an effort to shake Percy off. However, Percy just barely managed to stay on, slicing all the while, until Thorn bucked in a particularly violent shake. Percy was thrown off, but suddenly, the wind started up and started supporting him. "Hi!" Jason waved as he flew past Eragon.

A bolt of lightning flared down from the sky, and struck Thorn. Well, actually, as the small group later found out, Thorn's wards protected him. But the bolt of lightning still took out an enormous chunk of his energy. The dragon stumbled. Suddenly, from the ground, three large fireballs flew towards and hit Thorn. Staring down, Thorn saw a scrawny kid who was sending white-hot streams of fire at the dragon. Thorn scorched the area around him in return. To the dragon's surprise—and annoyance—the scrawny kid wasn't turned into deep-fried scrawny kid. "Hey Leo!" Percy called down. "Maybe you shouldn't use fire against a dragon! How about you throw a monkey wrench at it or something!"

"Don't have my belt! They took it!"

"Oh well, let's take down this beast anyway!"

* * *

Eragon burst into Nasuada's tent. Murtagh stopped, noticing him. Nasuada was kicking at his shins, but her feet bounced off Murtagh's wards. "Put her down, and I may let you leave with both limbs." Eragon said smoothly.

"Your one to threaten me! Without your dragon, you cannot even match me!"

"Good thing she's here then."

With that, Saphira flapped her wings hard, blowing the tent backwards, off of the three of them. Murtagh instinctively dropped Nasuada and took a step back. Eragon took the opportunity and lunged towards Murtagh. Drawing Zaroc, Murtagh was just able to parry the blow. Blades locked, they strove to push the other off balance. But Murtagh, with his height and Eldunarí strength, was able to hold him off. "And I suppose that you're just letting Thorn rampage around while you deal with me?"

Eragon smiled. "He's being taken care of."

"Thrysta vindr!" Murtagh shouted, and Eragon was thrown backwards. "You've seen Saphira fight! She can defeat hundreds of soldiers on her own-without wards! The Varden can't hope to win against Thorn!"

"I've got some special friends with me," replied Eragon.

"Ah!"

Murtagh stumbled back, clutching his side. Eragon took the opportunity and hammered Murtagh's helm with the pommel of his sword. The helm rang like a pot, and Eragon winced slightly, thinking what Murtagh was experiencing in there. Murtagh, however, was not forced to listen to it for long, as he promptly collapsed.

* * *

Eragon rushed out to where he could hear roars of fear from Thorn. When he arrived, he was amazed at what he saw.

Percy was standing in the midst of several blades of water, which hovered around around him, shooting at Thorn from time to time. Thorn's wards protected him, but they couldn't last much longer. Already, one of the blades had created a gash in Thorn's side, which accounted for Murtagh's sudden side pain. Three other figures were also battling the beast. The blond kid and the scrawny one—Jason and Leo, as Eragon later found out—were also contributing, as well as a smaller dragon [AKA Frank]. Jason, his sword sheathed in lighting, was flying around Thorn, striking wherever there was an opening. Leo was shooting bursts of flame at the beast, blinding Thorn such as to provide the others with a chance to strike. The dragon spun and twisted around the much larger Thorn, clawing and biting wherever it could.

Eragon, the elves, and Saphira were staring in amazement. Trumpeting, Thorn leapt up in the air and flapped his wings, trying to get away as fast as possible. The group chased him to the edge of camp, where he flapped off into the night, minus one rider. But then they heard screams from an edge of camp not far from them. It was Murtagh. "Stop him!" Eragon shouted.

Saphira flew overhead and blocked Murtagh's path, but then suddenly, there was a flash of red. Thorn had circled around and picked up his rider. Surging into the air after Thorn, Saphira chased after him for a while, but was forced to give up the chase as they got farther from the camp. 'They got away, but they were sure given a fright,' reported Saphira, amused.

* * *

Once things had somewhat calmed down, and the soldiers that had come with Murtagh had been mopped up, the group converged on the clearing next to Eragon's tent. Of course, it was to their eternal surprise and wonder that the dragon morphed into a human. But, after what he had seen, Eragon felt he shouldn't been. "I must say, you have certainly deemed yourself worthy of the Varden. Assuming, of course, you passed the mind search."

Trianna stepped forward. "I have searched Percy's mind, and he and his friends have never heard of Alagaësia until they arrived here. They have, however, proven to be capable swordsmen, in addition to ability to manipulate things such as the elements. Also, they have slain beasts many times their own size. The technology of their land is centuries ahead of ours. Frankly, I have seen nothing like them. They would prove a valuable asset to the Varden."

Looking towards the group, Eragon nodded. "Welcome to the Varden."

* * *

As morning came around, the demigods—who had gotten as much sleep as they could—headed off to where everyone was headed: breakfast. They didn't even have trouble finding it. All Jason had to do was tell Percy to find the food. They passed Eragon who offered to show them where the dining pavilion was. "Don't worry. Percy can find food better than a starving dog!" Jason said, laughing.

Sure enough, they found the dining pavilion easily. "Hmm," Percy said, having gotten his food, sacrificed a portion and sat down. "Not exactly restaurant quality. But gruel is better than nothing!" With that note, he wolfed down all the food.

"All I can say," Jason replied, "Is that at least it's hot."

"Even if it wasn't," Interrupted Leo, "I could heat it for you."

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here in Ala-gesi-whata?"

"Alagaësia," corrected Percy. Then he blinked. "Wow. I actually remembered! Anyway, I don't know how long we'll be here. All I can say is that I didn't even have a dream last night. Which was definitely unusual."

"I did." Frank piped up. "It was Mars. We'd be here until we took down Galbatorix."

"Meh."

"At least we can use our knowledge of advanced technologies to help take him down! Three cents say that he doesn't have protection against celestial bronze!"

"Then you're about to lose three cents, whatever those are." Eragon plopped down next to them. "He's got wards against just about everything, from swords to potions to spells to arrows and more. I've got many of the same wards. He can't be hurt by most spells. If there is a spell that can hurt him, we have yet to see it."

"Then how do you expect to kill him?"

"Haven't exactly worked that out yet. I was kind of hoping to drop the ceiling on him. Or to overpower his mind and force him to commit suicide."

The rest of the demigods just stared. "Harsh!" Percy said. "But anyway, what exactly are these wards?"

"Simple. They are spells that protect you."

"Huh," replied Jason. "Well, that explains why my lightning didn't effect that red dragon."

"His name is Thorn," explained Eragon.

"Anyway, you said that Galbatorix has created these… wards… that protect him from pretty much everything," Percy started.

"Correct."

"And you have many of these same wards?"

"Correct…"

"So, may I try to give you a cut?"

"Ok, but to let you know, it probably won't work."

Eragon held out his palm, and Percy drew his sword. He carefully slid it across Eragon's palm, and Eragon winced in surprise as the blade cut a line of blood across his hand.

"You were saying?" replied Percy, smirking.

"Waíse heill," Eragon muttered, and the cut closed up. "Ok, fine, so your sword can get through my wards. That doesn't mean they can get through Galbatorix's."

"Three cents says they will," replied Percy. With that, he finished off his meal and exited the pavilion.

========End of Part II========

* * *

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **So yeah... If you haven't figured it out yet, or haven't gone to my profile page, I'm updating every other week, along with another chapter story**

 **As per Usual, I own everything in some alternate universe, etc.**


	3. Onwards!

**::Important! Read at least first part of Afterword at the bottom!::**

* * *

===== Part III: Onwards! =====

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, except for the fact that Percy might have found something that would help the Varden. He had been reading Domia abr Wryda when he had come across something interesting. Well, it was Eragon who had noticed it. Percy had been (trying) to read the book to get some background on Alagaësia (Annabeth's nerdy side was rubbing off on him), when Eragon had noticed four words that would change the course of the war. "The Rock of Kuthian!" He yelled, and Percy, startled, nearly dropped the book.

"Whoa, don't sneak up on a guy like that!" Percy said.

Eragon ignored him. He snatched the book and read it as quickly as he could. _The library was located on the northwestern edge of the city, near the gardens that surrounded Moraeta's Spire, also known as the Rock of Kuthian (see chapter twelve), and not far from the high seat, where the leaders of the Riders held court when various kings and queens came to petition them._ "Aha!" Eragon said. "There it is! It's on Vroengard!"

Percy was just perplexed. "Huh?"

"Can you leave for a little while?" Eragon asked. "Um… Ok..." He exited the tent as an elf hurried her way in.

* * *

Later, Percy was sparring with Jason when someone ran up to them. "Shadeslayer has requested your presence," the runner said, panting. "Both of you."

"Thanks," Percy told him. "Go tell him we'll be there momentarily." Nodding once, the runner headed off. Shrugging, Percy put away his sword. "I guess we'd better see what's up."

* * *

Jason opened the tent flap, and saw that Frank and Leo were already there. "...Help us there. Jason could-" then Eragon noticed their presence. "Oh good, you're here. As I was saying, we're going to need your powers to help us get across the ocean."

 _"The entire ocean?"_ Percy exclaimed.

"No, just to an island offshore," Eragon clarified.

"Oh." Percy frowned. "Don't you have a dragon? A dragon with wings? That can fly?"

"We're short on time, and we may need to fight. With your abilities, a fight would be a lot easier to win," Eragon said.

"Why exactly are we going to some island in the middle of the ocean?" Percy asked.

"Because," replied Eragon, "that island might hold something that is the key to defeating Galbatorix!"

Percy couldn't argue, that was a good reason. "So what is the plan?"

"Jason can control the air, so I was hoping he could use his powers to help push us ahead. We'd need you since we'll be in the middle of an island."

"Also, it would be nice to have three dragons instead of just two." Frank interjected. Then he cringed. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"It's fine, I was going to tell them anyway. First, though," Eragon continued, "I'm going to need an oath of secrecy from you."

"I swear—"

"No, an oath in the ancient language."

"The ancient language?" Jason asked, confused.

"The language of magic. It is impossible to lie while speaking it."

Percy laughed. "Hear that Leo? It's the end of placing prank blames on someone else!"

"Meh," Leo said. "I'd hoped you wouldn't think of that!"

"Anyway, you just have to say—" Eragon spoke the words. Percy and Jason repeated it back to him. "Ok, good," Eragon said. "Anyway, three dragons. We have three dragons, because we have an Eldunarí,which is a dragon's heart of hearts. It carries the dragon's consciousness, and can live separately from the body. Thus, if the dragon's body is destroyed, the Eragon's consciousness can continue living."

"And we have one with us?" Percy asked.

' _Yes,'_ said a voice in Percy's head. "Who is this?" Jason wondered.

' _I am Glaedr Eldunarí, son of Nithring, she of the long tail.'_

"Or just Glaedr," Eragon interjected.

"Hi, Glaedr," Percy said.

* * *

The group made plans for their departure. Eragon sent someone to collect the necessary supplies, and the group of elves that guarded Eragon and Saphira all stood around Saphira, singing a song which was supposed to gather visual information necessary to create an accurate wraith of Saphira, as Blödhgarm told Eragon. As the next morning arrived, the group was ready to go. The Varden was ready to move out, but the small gang would not be joining them.

Even as Eragon and Saphira took off, looking as if they were ready to scout ahead of the Varden, Percy shouldered his pack. "Ready to go, guys?"

Everyone nodded, and the group all whispered, "Freytha." The demigods turned invisible.

"Ok, let's go." Percy and the others crept out the back of the crowd and, escaping the sentries' notice, exited the camp.

"We're out of sight," Jason said after they (or at least he) hid behind a small hill. He heard the faint flapping of wings as four dragon-paw-shaped dents appeared in the grass ahead of him. Shortly after, Jason heard Eragon in his mind.

' _Get on,'_ Eragon said.

Jason shuddered. ' _I'll never get used to this!'_

' _At least I have some practice with the horses,'_ Percy replied.

Leo and Eragon rode on Saphira, while Frank in his dragon form carried Percy and Jason. "Well, on the bright side, Zeus can't hit me with lightning here in Alagësia!" He called over to Jason.

Just then, a lightning bolt struck the ground, passing so close to the three of them that Percy's hair stood on end. "Never mind!" Jason let out a laugh.

"Jason! Was that you?" Percy called out.

"Nope!"

However, as time went on, the conversation died down, to the point where Eragon asked them all a question.

' _Do you know how to defend your mind?'_ He asked them.

' _Defend from what?'_ Percy asked.

' _Evidently not…'_ Eragon muttered (mentally of course).

Eragon coaxed Glaedr out of his self-imposed isolation.

' _Will you help train these four how to defend their mind?'_

' _Very well.'_

Eragon felt Glaedr extend his mind to the four demigods. ' _You must be prepared to defend your mind from hostile magicians, who could attempt to invade your mind and kill you,'_ said the once-golden dragon.

' _You, sir, are a ray of sunshine.'_ Percy said.

Eragon couldn't help but to grin. Glaedr, on the other hand, wasn't very amused. ' _This is not a joke,'_ Glaedr said, annoyed. ' _This is serious! If anyone can access your mind, they can glean secrets from it!'_ Percy raised an eyebrow. ' _Good luck with that!'_

Giving a mental growl, Glaedr drove his mind at Percy's. Percy felt the intrusion, and instantly spun his mind through as many random thoughts as he could. The barrage of feelings, images, and sounds that he saw, on the other hand, threw Glaedr back. Percy smirked. ' _You were saying?'_ He asked.

Glaedr gave the mental equivalent of a confused blink. ' _That was… rather unexpected.'_ The dragon said. ' _While that is a good tactic, it will only work once, and once your enemy recovers—'_

' _I'll have escaped!'_ Percy said. ' _I tend to do that a lot.'_

' _And what if you are thousands of meters above the ground? Or if you're strapped down by spells or physical bonds?'_

' _Simple! With my control over water, I can easily break a fall from thousands of feet, or cut through any bonds that hold me!'_

"Even a giant's grip?" Jason called over.

"Ok, fine, but they were blocking my powers! They had the same brand of magic that we do. According to Eragon, these guys don't have it."

' _Aha! So you can be held down!'_ Glaedr said.

' _Like I said, different brand of magic.'_

Eragon sighed. ' _Let's just get to work!'_

' _To defend your mind, you must concentrate on one thing and one thing only, to form a barrier.'_

' _Like thinking of a wall around my mind?'_ Jason asked.

' _Yes,'_ replied Eragon.

Instantly, Percy and Jason thought of the towering, stone, walls that surrounded the banners back on the Field of Mars. Leo just thought of a super-tough taco. Eragon drove his mind at the three of them, and found thick, stone-like mental walls (and a curiously stiff piece of food) around their minds. Frank and Saphira didn't participate, as they were busy flying. Glaedr accompanied Eragon in the mental attack. ' _Good, good,'_ he said.

The two stopped their attack and the demigods opened their minds to them again.

* * *

The group practiced mental battles, and Glaedr were pleased at the progress both Eragon and the demigods made. Soon, they were able to see a faint light from the direction of Teirm, albeit a light that flickered regularly. Eragon noticed. ' _The lighthouse is lit,'_ he commented.

' _Then a storm is brewing,'_ replied Glaedr.

Saphira tilted forwards and began a slow descent to the ground. Frank the dragon followed. Soon, they landed upon the beach. Frank morphed back into a demigod and stretched. "Whew, that was a workout," he said.

Leo started to gather pieces of wood to start a fire. "I'll just be swimming for a little bit," Percy said.

He then proceeded to dive into the waters. Eragon contented himself with running up and down the beach. Jason sat by the fire Leo had made, and wondered how everyone back at the camps were coping. No doubt everyone was worried sick, but he doubted that they would find a way to get him back from Alagësia, at least until they killed Galbatorix. After a while, though, Eragon called out to everyone. "Are you ready to go?"

"We're not waiting for the storm to pass?" Percy asked, popping up from the waves.

"No, that would take too long. We little time before the Varden reaches Urû'baen," Eragon said.

"Across the sea it is, then!" Leo called out. He held up an umbrella he had created out of wood, metal, and cloth, which he had pulled from his toolbelt."Let's go!"

========End of Part III========

 _ **Afterword:**_

 ** _::IMPORTANT::_**

 **From now own, I'll be releasing Friday instead of Wednesday (Speaking of which, sorry. I forgot it was due today/yesterday/1-13-16)**

 **::End of Important Part::**

 **One word:** _ **Convenience**_

 **Its something that you gotta love. From the lightweight tank in Antman to Chewie's lack of headshot skills in The Force Awakens, its what keeps a story going!**

 **Also, yes, that WAS Zeus who went after Percy :P**

 **And one last thing... to James19: *wink***

 **—** **Dragoncraftertex**


	4. Storm

===== Part IV: Storm =====

Saphira and Frank–back in dragon form–took off from the safety of solid land, and headed off into the night. Eventually, as the night wore on, the group saw the sun start to rise, as well as the storm clouds beginning to brew. Jason glanced over to Saphira, wondering how she planned to get through this monster of a storm. The only time he had seen something of this size was when he met Kymopoleia! However, Saphira headed towards a notch in the storm clouds slightly to the west, where Jason's storm instincts and Glaedr's experience told them that the storm would be slightly weaker. Frank followed.

* * *

The storm was farther away than everyone had at first thought, and as they got closer, they saw that it was bigger too. Upon approaching the clouds, however, Saphira surprised everyone by diving down to the ocean's surface. Upon Glaedr's questioning, she explained. 'I'm curious,' she said. 'And I would like to rest my wings before entering the clouds.'

'Good idea,' commented Frank.

The two dragons bobbed up and down in the waves. Saphira bent down to grab a drink, but Percy stopped her. "That's salt water, it will make you even thirstier!"

Saphira drew back. 'Really?'

'Yep!' Percy dived back underwater.

Suddenly, though, Glaedr roared out to them all. 'Take off! Now, now, NOW! Hurry!'

Saphira nor Frank wasted any time with questions, and instead flapped their wings, kicking up a large spray. However, even as they gained altitude, and hung over the water, nothing happened. Suddenly, Leo realized something. "Where's Percy?"

Suddenly, the sea erupted in an enormous explosion of water. Eragon gaped. 'What is that?'

'A Nïdhwal,' Gleadr replied. 'But how...?'

A giant, grey fish was playing around, in a splash fight with Percy, who was having lots of fun. Glaedr, on the other hand, was beyond disbelief. 'But... how? The Nïdhwal are predators, predators that just kill and eat! They're vicious!'

Glaedr continued in an attempt to understand what was going on. Jason let out a laugh. "Didn't he tell you? He can communicate with sea creatures!"

"Anyway, I think we should get going," Eragon said, stifling a chuckle.

"Do we have to?" Percy called up.

"Yes, we're short enough on time as it is."

"Aww..."

He exchanged a few words with the Nïdhwal, then it dived deep underwater. Frank swooped down and scooped up Percy. 'How were you able to reason with it?' Glaedr asked. 'All attempts to reason with it in the past were met with failure.'

Percy grinned. 'That's because I wasn't there!'

* * *

Saphira and Frank flew in between the cloud pillars, each looking like a speck between the monstrous towers of cloud. The wind became rough and choppy, and it's general direction was impossible to discern. 'Have either of you had any storm-flying experience?' Glaedr asked.

'No,' both dragons replied.

As if expecting this answer, Glaedr proceeded to give instructions on cloud formations to look for. However, despite Glaedr's instructions, they were still being thrown about by the winds, especially Frank, who's flying experience was minimal. 'Frank! May I take control of your body that I may guide the both of you through the storm?' Glaedr asked.

'Go ahead,' Frank replied, giving control to Glaedr.

'Follow me,' Glaedr told Saphira.

Glaedr-now occupying Frank the dragon's body-forged ahead, now able to cope with the winds easier. However, after a few hours, the far edge of the storm was not visible.

'We have gone too far west, we must face the storm's full wrath before you grow any more tired.'

Without a word, the two dragons turned north and headed towards the enormous cliff of a cloud. They soon reached the tower of cloud and plunged inside. Instantly, everyone was pretty much blinded. The clouds limited their vision greatly. However, it seemed surprisingly calm inside the thunderheads. A little while later, however, Glaedr was thrown upward by a violent updraft, which also caught Saphira a second later. Jason decided to help, and sent an enormous blast of wind down, which lessened the updraft long enough that the dragons were able to escape. However, a downdraft shoved them down towards the sea. Again and again, they were thrown about by the winds, with almost no control over where they went. Unfortunately, Mother Nature was definitely not on their side. Then again, they did put her to sleep for all of eternity...

Lightning flared down and hit Saphira, who had managed to get slightly ahead. The lightning startled Saphira badly, and her natural flinch instinct caused her to lose control in the tempest. She tumbled back, crashing into Frank/Glaedr, and the two dragons were sent tumbling down to the sea. Jason was lost from Frank/Glaedr's grip. He controlled the wind and stopped his fall before he hit the water. As for the dragons, Saphira was able snap her wings open early enough to slow their descent. But they still smashed into the waters. Both dragons were stunned, but Percy got out one last thought into the waters before fading into unconsciousness. 'Help.'

Jason watched in horror as the waves swallowed up the two dragons. Pummeled by rain, buffeted by wind, he found himself alone in the middle of the ocean. Then the water started frothing. And Saphira's head broke the surface. But not of her own accord. As Jason watched, the dragon's bodies rose up out of the water on a platform of grey Nïdhwal. The two dragons soon roused themselves, and Frank/Glaedr started in surprise when he saw where they were. 'Wha...? How...?' He asked, speechless.

Percy let out a weak smile. "Being the son of Poseidon definitely has its perks."

As soon as the two dragons were ready, the group took off again. They didn't get far before being swept up by an updraft, and then brought down by a downdraft. This cycle continued, and the dragons became more and more exhausted, until they only attempted to fight their way free when they got too close to the sea.

They were caught in a downdraft when suddenly, Percy got an idea. He waved his arms around, and Eragon noticed him. 'What is it?' he asked.

'If we keep going down, I can create a bubble of air around us! We'll be able to breath, and the ocean will protect us from the worst of the storm!' Percy replied.

'Good idea!'

Eragon relayed the idea to Glaedr and Saphira. Glaedr approved, and told Saphira. 'We're going down!' he called. 'Percy, be ready.'

The two dragons burst out from the bottom of the clouds, and the rain's downpour pummeled the group relentlessly. However, a dent appeared in the sea, and the two dragons flew down into it. As the sea closed up over their heads, their air bubble was plunged into darkness. Frank regained control of his body as Glaedr went to assist Percy in maintaining the bubble of air. The bubble was large enough to support both dragons flying side by side, and so that's exactly what they did. The two dragons were literally flying underwater. The bubble moved with them, but there was no longer a headwind, and so they made amazing progress. However, something unexpected happened. "Look out!" called Jason, who had sensed it even before the dragons.

A rough downdraft slammed into the sea around them, and it broke through the bubble of ocean around them. Scooping the dragons up, the draft flung them into an updraft, which shot them skyward faster than the first one. Saphira and Glaedr had trouble just keeping their wings level. Jason grabbed Eragon's attention. 'We're getting too high up! Soon, we won't be able to breathe!' Glaedr heard this warning too. 'Eragon! It will also become colder, colder than the coldest winter in the Spine. You must cast a spell that warms us all, or we shall die. In addition, you must cast a spell that compresses the air in front of us, but lets the stale air out. The wording is complicated, but it follows as such-'

Glaedr told him the words, and Eragon repeated them back. When Glaedr was satisfied with Eragon's pronunciation, he let Eragon cast the spell. The updraft continued to carry them up, until they burst out of them, rising high above the storm. Eragon wondered how long they would be going up. The. It occurred to him that perhaps this was how shooting stars were made. Some random bird was shot up into the sky so fast they burst into flames. Then he remembered what Trianna had said. "The technology of their land is centuries ahead of ours." Perhaps they had discovered what caused shooting stars. He resolved to ask one of the demigods later.

As they waited, there was a slight slackening in the wind. It was slight, but Glaedr was able to detect it. Telling Saphira, he prepared to leave the airstream. However, before they could, the clouds above them thinned and faded, showing the stars as Eragon had never seen them. Jason looked over at Eragon and saw his expression at seeing the stars as he did for the first time. But even he had to admit that the sight of the glittering stars was impressive. Eragon then looked down at the horizon. He saw that instead of straight, as it had seemed and he always felt it should be, the horizon was curved, almost like…. 'The world is round. The sky is hollow and the world is round!' Eragon told the others, his awe evident.

'So it would seem,' Glaedr said, impressed.

Percy chuckled. 'We've known that for centuries,' he told them.

* * *

The updraft abated long enough to allow Saphira and Frank to win their way free. However, the air, sparse as it was, was unable to support their full weight. As such, they plummeted down to the the earth at incredible speeds. As they fell, another thought occurred to Eragon. 'If we stored enough energy in enough in enough gems, could we possibly make it to the moon?' He asked everyone.

'You can store energy in gems?' Leo asked.

'Where we come from, we've already made it to the moon!' Jason told Eragon.

Percy couldn't help but to laugh at Eragon's expression.

The two dragons were so exhausted, they couldn't do more than ride calm updrafts. However, they were past the worst of the storm, and the clouds under them flattened out. After an hour or two, the fog cleared, and Glaedr called their attention. 'Look there, to your right.'

Everyone looked, and saw a ring of mountains on an island, free of clouds. 'Is that...?' Eragon began.

'Yes,' replied Glaedr. 'Welcome to Vroengard.'

========End of Part IV========

 ** _Afterword_ : First off: I got the 'Underwater bubble' idea from Avatar the last airbender (The TV Show, the movie…. is unmentionable.) Also, I could just image what would happen if the four demigods- Who lived in a world where they've already made the it to the Moon, I just thought it would be funny if they said it was made of cheese, but for reasons beyond Eragon's comprehension, I decided against it. **

**Also, why Gleadr didn't just take control of Saphira in the book? Two reasons. 1) She needed experience. 2) _Convenience_**

 **—Dragoncraftertex**


	5. Vroengard

===== Part V: Vroengard =====

The two dragons glided down in between two peaks, and Eragon saw the full extent of the battle's damage to Vroengard. Percy let out a low whistle. "What happened, did they set off a nuke or something?"

Chunks of enormous buildings were strewn about the ground, and weeds and plants grew wild. Bones littered the ground, in a variety from the size of Saphira to the most massive being larger than Glaedr, even when he still had a body. It allowed Eragon to appreciate the variety and multitude of dragons there had been, and feel sorrow for the amount slain. All the destruction was seemed to radiate from a single point at the south edge of the city here. ' _Eragon_ ,' Glaedr called out.

 _'Yes?'_

' _There is a spell you must cast, to protect us all from the poison that is in the air.'_

' _Poison?'_ Eragon asked.

 _'Those who stayed after the battle soon developed lesions upon their skin and lost their hair, and many died thereafter. The wording of the spell is as such-'_

Glaedr told Eragon the words, and Eragon, concerned, cast the spell. "What?" Percy asked, who had heard Eragon's spell.

"Nothing, just a spell to protect us from the invisible poison in the air."

"Invisible poison? So they _did_ nuke the place!"

* * *

Finding a large, grassy, clearing with chunks of broken monastery, the dragons landed, but Saphira's leg gave out in exhaustion. Frank did a faceplant, and didn't bother morphing out of dragon form before going to sleep. Saphira, getting up, allowed Eragon to get off and take off the saddle and saddlebags before plopping down and going to sleep. Her 'plop,' however, shook the ground beneath them, and sent several leaves spiraling down from the surrounding trees. Leo, who had started grabbing wood for a fire, stopped and inspected a leaf. "Huh," He said.

"What is it?" Eragon asked, walking over.

Eragon could feel Glaedr looking at the leaf through his eyes. The leaf was unlike any apple leaf that Eragon had seen before. The serration was too large, and the veins were crossed and random, instead of uniform, as they should be.

 _'Ever since the battle, things here have not been as they once were,'_ said Glaedr.

"You can say that again," replied Leo. He pulled out a small device from his toolbelt. It immediately started crackling. Placing it back in his toolbelt, he started grabbing wood. "This place has gotten a huge dosage of radiation poisoning, not sure if it's safe to stay."

"Radiation what?" Eragon asked confused.

"Oh, right!" Leo said. "Your tech is behind ours. Radiation poisoning, it's stray energy that is extremely dangerous. It's like... an invisible poison."

"Oh, I see. I already cast a spell to protect us from that."

Leo finished up grabbing sticks, and headed back to the campsite. Eragon followed him.

* * *

As soon as the fire was done, Leo, with the help of Eragon, constructed a large tent, big enough to fit both dragons, and their little group. Eragon watched in amazement as ADHD Leo flew around the campsite, pulling hammers, screws, nails, and canvas out of his toolbelt to construct a pavilion from a few logs that Leo had Eragon cut down. Eventually, Leo's building rampage came to an end. "Done," he said. The demigods went inside calmly, as if they had seen this all before. Eragon and Glaedr (through Eragon's eyes) stared at the tent in amazement.

 _'They will indeed be a valuable asset to the Varden,'_ Glaedr told Eragon.

Taking a moment to cast some wards around the camp, Eragon headed into the tent.

"We should get moving when Saphira and Frank wake up again," said Eragon.

"Agreed, let's sleep while we can though," said Percy.

With that, he unrolled a bedroll-courtesy of the Varden- and collapsed.

 _'I shall keep watch,'_ Glaedr told them.

Giving a thankful nod—even though Glaedr couldn't see him—Eragon also fell asleep.

* * *

 _'Eragon! Saphira! Wake up! Percy!'_

Everyone was jolted awake by Glaedr's urgent cry. There was a hissing sound outside. The group rushed outside, their weapons drawn. However, once Percy saw what it was, he lowered his sword. "Snails?" Six foot high snails, waving their eyes around and sliding their way, somewhat slowly, to surround the tent. One snail shot forward at a speed that surprised them all, but Eragon stuck out his sword and stabbed the snail. Suddenly, the tent flaps burst open, and Saphira's head shot over the heads of the group, snapping up a snail. As the group dived away from the tent entrance, the rest of Saphira came out and started massacring the snails. Two hid in their shells, but they were the last two. Saphira cooked them with a spout of flames. Nudging them towards the group, she said one word. _'Breakfast.'_

* * *

"Okay, the radiation has set in deeper than I thought," Leo stated.

 _'What do you mean?'_

"I know there are such things as snails, but not 6-foot high carnivorous ones." Leo replied.

 _'Oh, the snalglí. No, they are native creatures of the island, they were not created by this... radiation.'_

Eragon frowned. "If they're just ordinary creatures, them my wards should have stopped them, or at least warned me about them."

 _'I merely said they were not_ created _by magic. I never said_ untouched _.'_

Eragon stood up, finished. "In any case, we should head off to the Rock of Kuthian."

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom," Eragon called.

 _'My name is Saphira Bjartskular, daughter of Vervada.'_

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

And so on. However, as Leo finished with his super-long self-bestowed title, absolutely nothing happened.

"Um, was something supposed to happen?" Jason asked.

 _'Try saying your name again, but this time say your part in the ancient language,'_ said Glaedr.

The group-the demigods with help from Eragon-all stated their name and lineage in the ancient language. Again, nothing happened. Leo approached the wall, and pressed his hand against the wall. "Huh. No moving parts. Purely magic, then. Perhaps we could break it down...?"

He pointed his finger at the rock, and a white-hot flame flared up. Glaedr stopped him

 _'No, that will not work. This... Vault of Souls is sure to have protections against efforts to breach it.'_

Leo shrugged. "Oh well, worth a shot."

 _'There can only be one explanation,'_ Glaedr said. ' _This requires our true names.'_

Percy had one more idea though. "Jason, lift me up on top of this thing," he said. Jason did so. "Water please!" he called down.

Jason obliged, pouring out a waterskin. and Percy shaped said water into a spike and drove it into the rock by his feet.

"What exactly are you doing?" Eragon asked

"Trying… to dig... in." He said.

Percy sensed when his water drill stopped meeting resistance.

"There's a tunnel there," Percy called to the others.

Eragon flew up to meet him. He peered down into the hole.

"So there is..." He said.

With that, he made his way down and poured out all the water they had, which Percy used to make a larger drill. "It seems for all the enchants they likely put on the door, they forgot about the tunnel!"

Unfortunately, that was when the mind attacked. For all Eragon's mind-defense practice, he could do nothing as his mind was seized. His thoughts and memories were searched, and he felt sure that this was the end. However, as his mind was finished being searched, the mystery mind withdrew. _'Or you could have gotten in the whole "soul searching find-your-true-name" way,'_ the mind said.

 _'I was really proud of myself for thinking of that!'_

 _'Who are you?'_ Eragon asked.

Below Eragon and Percy, there was a rumbling sound. As Saphira took a step back, a glyph-filled doorway revealed itself, with wards against many attacks and attempts of detection. _'I am Umaroth. Welcome to the Vault of Souls.'_

 _'And Glaedr, take your memories, knowing you task is complete!'_

A bolt of energy flashed between Umaroth and Glaedr. Immediately, Glaedr let out a bellow of joy. "What is it?" Frank asked.

 _"The vault of souls contains Eldunarí and–'_

 _'Enough, why don't you let the younglings find out for themselves? A cliffhanger is the least we can do for them after they forced their way through.'_ Shrugging, Jason headed into the tunnel. The group headed deeper, down the steps and away from the light. As the doors shut, plunging them in near-darkness, Percy drew his sword, and his blade let off a bronze glow that illuminated a small area. "No need for that," said Eragon. "Naina hvitr un böllr."

A small, but bright, white light appeared in the air above Eragon. "Neat trick!", said Leo, "But I have electricity!"

Leo pulled a headlamp from his toolbelt. When he flicked the switch, bright white light of his own filled the tunnel. "You store energy in gems. But we earthlings store them in double-A sized alkaline batteries!"

With that, Leo marched down the stairway. Eragon just blinked, confused, having not seen electricity but in the form of lightning.

* * *

The stairs kept on going, down and down, until a faint red glow stared ahead of them. "Whew... Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?" Jason asked.

"Nope!" replied Leo cheerfully.

"Of course not for _you._ You're fireproof!"

 _'If it is getting warm, then you are close.'_

"You hear that? This long descent is nearly over!"

With that, Leo dashed ahead. The rest of them followed, and found themselves confronted by a large archway, covered in carved glyphs too packed to read.

"Whoa," Percy said.

He and the rest of the group headed through the archway, and stopped in amazement.

"Double whoa," Percy continued.

The chamber, two hundred feet across, had an enormous pit, where the gurgling of magma could be heard. All around the pit, tiers of benches held stone-like objects. And on the wall, octagonal holes held items that sparkled in the light. "Wait... Are those what I think they are?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Leo said. Holding up his palm, he lit a small fire which illuminated the area and confirmed Eragon's suspicion.

"Eggs?" Eragon gasped.

 _'Yes. We are the secret hope of our race.'_

Opposite them, previously unnoticed, a large dragon-headed metal man stood up from a throne "Automaton!" Frank yelped, partially drawing out his sword.

 _'Don't!'_ Umaroth said quickly. _'Cauroc is one of us! Silvarí the enchantress fashioned him this body so that we would have a champion to defend us in the case Galbatorix or other foes should force themselves into the vault of souls.'_

Leo walked up to Cauroc, who had a mechanical hand on his sword. Leo started to extend his hand, but stopped. "May I?" he asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Cauroc nodded. Leo placed a hand on the metal body, and gave a whistle. "Excellent workmanship! Magical power source, probably the Eldunarí, and super-smooth servos with a heck of alot of grease to keep it running smoothly. There are some well-placed gyro sensors that lead into the power source via some kind of bio-cable, probably to help with balance, which suggests that even more that that's an Eldunarí, and—" Leo said.

"I'll just stop you there, since I understood about two words of that." Eragon said. "But all I can say is: Magic."

Jason laughed. He couldn't help but remember all those times when Leo had confused him with all that mechanical jargon.

* * *

===Urû'baen===

A surge of magical energy spiked within the throne room of the palace. "Who dares summon–" A voice rang out.

"Theyna," another voice stated calmly.

The first voice was silenced. "I summoned you, and you will obey _ME_ now! Letta."

A growl resonated in the throne room. "And just why should I do that?"

"Because the shades tell me that these… ' _demigods,'_ as they're called… defeated you before, and that you are eager for revenge."

"Demigods? Here in Alagaësia?"

"Yes. Now will you work with me? Or must I force you into my service?"

"Very well. Those demigods shall rue the day they defied Kronos!

...

But seriously, give me a bit of warning before you summon me. I was in the middle of a soufflé."

========End of Part V========

* * *

 _ **Afterword:**_ **The convenience levels! They're over 9000! ( )_( )**

 **Also, pseudo-science!**

 **And KRONOS IS HERE!**

 **Someone get a Time Lord and a TARDIS!**

 **(Because that makes sense)**

— **Dragoncraftertex**


	6. A New Threat

=====Part VI: A New Threat=====

"Wooooo!" Leo whooped as the dragons took off from the Rock of Kuthian. "It's smooth flying from here!"

"You _had_ to say that, didn't you." Percy shouted from Frank's claw. "Now we're probably going to be attacked by a random griffon or something."

"A griffon?" Jason asked. "What are the chances of being attacked by some griffons here?"

"One hundred percent!" yelled Leo, and the two dragons split apart, revealing a griffon that had dived at them from above.

Saphira twisted her head and blowtorched the monster, which fell out of the sky. She glanced upwards, and saw a whole flock of them headed their way. ' _Oh no,_ ' she said.

"Can you outrun them?" Jason asked. Eragon shook his head.

"Not with this many people."

Suddenly, Percy got an idea. "Can you lure them down to the water?"

"Yes, but what good… oh." Eragon realized his plan. "It could work."

Just then, the griffons dive-bombed the two dragons. They, too, dived till they just brushed the surface of the ocean. The griffons reached sea level and obligingly followed the dragons. ' _Snack time!'_ Percy called into the depths.

Suddenly, behind them, there was a large splash, followed by a startled squaking sound, and there was one less griffon following the dragons. Then the water erupted around the griffon flock as Nïdhwals leapt from the ocean, snapping up the monsters in a single gulp. Soon, there was only one lone griffon left, but it rose above them and flew towards the mainland. ' _Well that was easier than it could've been,'_ Saphira commented, rising.

Suddenly, the full implications of the griffon attack occurred to Jason. "Wait… if those griffons made it to Alagaesia, maybe other monsters did too!"

"Leo!" Percy yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You jinxed it!"

[A/N: for the sake of the story, the Varden's not quite at Urû'bean yet]

They managed, however, to get back to the Varden with no other monster incidents. However, when they got to camp, they found some soldiers fending off a couple of attacking hellhounds. They looked on as Arya dispatched one beast with a stab to the side, where it exploded into dust. Eragon noted she was using Niernen. The second had numerous wounds, but it was still going strong. As they watched, it lunged at the huddled soldiers, broke through the line of spears, and viciously attacked a soldier. "I got this!" Jason said, and Frank dropped him.

He flew down and stabbed the hellhound, which promptly exploded into dust. The soldiers, who had in their surprise raised their spears at Jason, promptly lowered them. "Thank god," the soldier said. "That was the fourth one!"

"How did you take care of the others?" Jason asked. "We didn't. Only whatever weapon that elf has was able to kill them!"

The group met at Nasuada's tent. "This is going to be a problem," Percy said. "Normal weapons can't kill the monsters, and who knows how many have come over to this world. Saphira, who is technically a monster herself," Saphira snorted at this, "can probably kill them. But there is no way that we can get enough celestial bronze of Imperial gold to make enough weapons–" Percy started.

"Wait! Imperial gold is essentially just enchanted gold! Surely we can find someone who can enchant iron the same way?" Jason interrupted.

"Can the elves can do that?" Nasuada asked.

"Maybe, with time," said Arya. "But we'd need to know how these enchantments worked. Will you give us permission to examine your sword, Jason?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Also," Leo said, "I think it's time for some new gear! Say hello, Varden, it's Christmas time!"

"... What's Christmas?"

The next few days were busy. Jason loaned the elves his sword, that they may attempt to recreate the enchantment. Percy, Frank, Eragon, and Saphira took shifts defending the camp from monsters. Leo designed a chariot and taught carpenters and blacksmiths in the Varden how to make them. Meanwhile, the Varden grew ever closer to Urû'baen. Eventually they came within view of the walls, and then saw something that made them really hope that the elves managed to enchant the gear.

The walls were covered with monsters and human guards, the the walls had ballista, likely cyclops-built, and…

"Kronos?"

"Saturn?"

The Lord of Time (not the Doctor!) himself was watching the incoming Varden.

"Kronos is fighting for Galbatorix now? Since when did he get here? When did he start working _for_ anyone?" Percy wondered.

"Who is he?" Eragon asked Percy later, once the Varden had gotten a camp set up.

"Kronos? He's a titan, and has control over time itself. Even Saphira would have a difficult time against him," Percy replied.

"Control over time? Then how have we not been killed already?"

"Ok, let me clarify. He has control over how time passes. He cannot stop it completely on a large scale, or speed it up beyond belief, but he can make you move so slowly he has time to gloat without risk of being attacked."

Eragon processed this information.

"You sound as if he fought him before."

"I have, and it was _not_ a pleasant experience." Percy realized something.

"Oh no," he groaned.

"What is it?" asked Eragon.

Percy started to walk where the other demigods were. "The last time I fought him, I only survived thanks to the Curse of Achilles, which made me almost invincible. He had it too, and if he has it now… there will be almost no way to defeat him."

Later that day, Nasuada called a meeting. "How are we going to do this?" she asked. "Eragon explained the problem, and unless we find a way to defeat this… Kronos, we have no way to get anywhere near Galbatorix."

"The only way to beat him is to find his weak spot, which could be anywhere. The last time I fought him, it was actually in his armpit, and it's worth a try, but I doubt it will be that simple. We don't need to hurt him much. Just a small cut will do. If we could somehow set him on fire, that would be the best way, as it would cover a lot of him."

"But Galbatorix is likely to have covered whatever spot that is with tons of wards, so we'd need to use Niernen in order to get through it. And if Kronos has told Galbatorix anything about you, he's probably gonna have wards against your… celestial bronze now, so we won't be able to just straight away stab him."

"Yet, we also Niernen need it to get through all the wards Galbatorix has."

"So the question is, who needs it more?"

The group spent the rest of the day making a plan to take out the two riders and the Titan. Unfortunately, none of them could think of a way to get either of them dead in order to take out the other. "The problem is that if we go after Galbatorix, then Kronos will run rampant and unkillable. If we go after him, only Niernen will be able to penetrate penetrate the wards that protect his weakness, which we don't even where it is."

"We'll have to split up," Jason said. "We can tackle Kronos, you take Galbatorix. Maybe we can't kill him, but at least we can keep him occupied long enough for you to kill Galbatorix and bring Niernen."

But the problem is that it was only because of the curse of Achilles that I was able to survive, and without it, I might not be fast enough to keep up with him." "Invincibility or reflexes… we _really_ need the Styx."

===The Council of the Gods===

"Kronos is in Alagaesia."

That sent a ripple of shock through the gods present. "But how?"

"That 'Galbatorix fellow,' as you call him, has summoned him somehow. Kronos has agreed to fight, so long as he has a chance to take revenge against Percy."

"The dauthdaert! It was designed to fight dragons, in the hands of a demigod, especially Percy, it could be a devastating weapon."

That night, Percy had a dream. A message from his father, actually. "Use Niernen. It was enchanted to make elves the match of dragons, it should be able to help you defeat Kronos."

Percy woke up in his tent. Light was filtering through the material. It was morning. Quickly, he headed to the dining pavilion, intent to ask Eragon about the properties of Niernen.

"Well, it was designed with heavy enchantments, to protect the user from any magical attacks, as well as pierce any."

"So it will protect me from his time stoppage, and we'll be able to fight him on more even terms!"

"So now the question is who gets Niernen. We both need it to defeat our respective foes, yet there's only one dauthdaert."

"Which is the more difficult opponent, is what it comes down to. While Kronos will be difficult, he's not impossible to beat. I think you should take it."

Eragon nodded. "Or, we could also both go after one target, then another."

"Yes, but if Galbatorix is really as difficult as you say he is, then we need the element of surprise, from, say an early attack."

"But there's a chance that the two of them will be together. Remember, Kronos wants revenge on you, and Galbatorix probably thinks that we'll help you to try and defeat him."

"So we quickly do a flyby of the city and if he's there, we engage him. Otherwise, we'll accompany you to wherever Galbatorix is."

Eragon nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

========End of Part VI========

 _ **Afterword:**_ **Welp, my convenience meter broke somewhere in scientific notation. I'll try to fix it, but the next chapter may render it irreparable. *Reaches through the fourth wall and snags a pair of pliers from Leo's toolbelt***

— **Dragoncraftertex**


	7. Attack! (&) Aftermath

**I might want to mention, this is the last chapter :P**

===== Part VII: Attack! =====

The evening was busy, preparing and checking weapons, armor, chariots, horses, and more. The elves began to distribute enchanted weapons, so that the soldiers could match the monsters in battle. Then everyone went to bed. In the morning, everyone would be ready to assault Urû'baen.

Sure enough, that morning, before it was even light out, the soldiers, restless before battle, were awake and ready, with armor on and swords at their hips. Eragon found the demigods ready, on the sparring field with armor on, except for Leo. But he could understand, for he was likely to ruin any armor he put on, with his fire powers. "Are you ready?" Eragon asked.

They nodded in affirmation. The four demigods and the dragon rider made their way to the back of the camp, where Saphira, a group of elves, and young girl waited. "Who's the girl?" Percy asked as they approached.

"Her name is Elva. She can detect when others are about to feel pain."

"In other words," Leo surmised, "She's good for detecting traps."

"Yup," Elva said. "I'm his way into the throne room."

Saphira leaned down and asked, ' _Ready to go?'_

The demigods nodded, and got onto the log with the elves. They braced themselves as Saphira took off, holding the log in her front in her front paws. She flew toward the wall as soon as Eragon finished his invisibility spell. Percy once again had to go through the feeling of not being able to see what he was standing on while high up in the air. Not pleasant!

* * *

Even as they flew towards the wall, they saw the mass of men, Urgals, and dwarves, and elves charging at the walls, as well as a ghost Saphira who would hopefully trick Thorn and Murtagh into staying away into the throne room. Percy had a feeling, however, that it wouldn't work, at least on Kronos, if he were out there. Time probably wouldn't slow down an apparition like that. But he had no time to think on that, for as the group flew over the wall, they could see themselves. Which is usually a bad thing if you want to be invisible. Percy was confused as to why Eragon had ended the spell, until he Eragon said, ' _I didn't end the spell. The wards around the city forced us to become visible.'_

They quickly dove beneath the wall, in hopes that most of the army wouldn't be looking for them there, and would hopefully miss them. After flying low through the city, while looking for Kronos, they all landed outside a sally port leading into the palace. Once the guard inside was killed, and the sally port opened, they made their way into the palace.

=== Past the Traps, Cause I'm Lazy ===

Saphira bathed one hellhound in flames, and pounced on the other with a ferocity matched by none. The monsters didn't have a chance, with four demigods, a dragon, and a Dragon rider against them. Saphira had already gone toe-to-toe with a hydra and easily won!

As they opened the great double doors to the throne room, they could see, in the middle of the room, in front of a big, black, curtain, a 10-foot Kronos. That answered the question as to where he was. Next to him, sitting on a throne, was who Percy could only assume was Galbatorix.

"So, these are the demigods who have apparently the means to defeat me using their magic blades. I apologize, but your enemy over here has told me how to block it, so my wards have been added to protect me from your swords." "Eh, what of it? We'll just hack away till we get through." Leo said. "Where's your big bad dragon? Busy hiding?"

"Oh no, he's lying here in plain sight! Right behind me in fact!"

With that the curtain behind Galbatorix lifted. Except it wasn't a curtain. "Here is my 'big bad dragon,' as you so call him," Galbatorix said. "Schist…" Percy muttered. "You jinxed it again, Leo!"

At that point, Arya—with Niernen—Made a sudden dash at Galbatorix. After a moment of hesitation, so did everyone else. But even as they drew closer, they could feel themselves slowing. Or rather, the time around them was slowing. "Wha—" Eragon started, but then he was forced to stop completely, unable to do anything but breathe and move his eyes. Arya wasn't even affected, and lunged at Kronos, for she assumed it was he slowing them all. Kronos casually backhanded her, and she lost her grip on Niernen.

By pure chance, it rolled straight towards Percy. It touched his foot, and he was suddenly able to move again. Quickly, he snatched up the weapon, and made his own attack on the Titan. This time, Kronos swung with his sword, which Percy noticed was still Backbiter. Percy parried with Niernen and struck with Riptide. As he expected, the sword simply bounced off, proving that Kronos did indeed have the Curse of Achilles. Percy disengaged, leaping out of sword range, but was forced to defend himself as Kronos charged him. Percy struck, which Kronos casually parried, but then Percy caught Kronos off guard with a follow-up with Niernen. To the surprise of everyone present, the spear went straight through Kronos, despite the fact that he had technical invincibility. Kronos just stared at the spear going through his chest, too surprised to go for Percy. Then he exploded into monster dust. Up on Olympus, the gods— who were watching on Hephaestus TV— stared in amazement. Grumbling, Ares tossed Poseidon a bag of drachmas.

"Well… that was easier than expected," Percy stated.

Suddenly, everyone was able to move again. They all turned back to Galbatorix. "Uh—"

"Saphira! Duck!" yelled Elva from the middle of the group.

Saphira flattened herself on the ground, and a red dragon—who had been leaping at the back of Saphira's neck— flew over her and turned around. Murtagh and Thorn had finally arrived. Meanwhile, Percy hurled Niernen at Galbatorix, but the king merely knocked it away with a flick of his sword. "Enough!" He roared, and cast a spell, one that managed to make everyone in the room freeze in place, but not of their choice.

Galbatorix altered the spell, and Thorn and Murtagh moved to his side. "You have caused me enough trouble as it is." It was at this point that the Eldunarí made their attack. Hundreds of minds attacked the thousands that surrounded Galbatorix's. But despite the element of surprise, the eldunarí were sorely outmatched. The king's mad eldunarí drove the sane ones onto the defense. Even as Percy defended himself from the Eldunarí, he was aware of Eragon being attacked by Galbatorix. But suddenly, something changed. Eragon was the one standing up, and Percy was suddenly able to move again, so he charged towards Shruikan, and shouted, "Eragon! Catch!" He tossed Niernen to Eragon, and Eragon caught the spear, before deflecting an attack from the king. Percy continued charging towards Shruikan, even as the Saphira did. Jason and Frank engaged Murtagh and Thorn. Percy leapt at the much larger dragon, creating a tornado in the process. Said dragon tried to cover him in a torrent of flames, but Percy's tornado deflected the flames around him, as he leapt onto Shruikan, stabbing his sword down. Percy let the tornado dissipate, and stabbed and slashed as he made his way onto Shruikan's head.

Jason and Frank took on Murtagh and Thorn, Frank as a dragon, and Jason with his sword drawn. Jason raised his sword, and a bolt of lightning punched through the roof of the palace, deflected off his sword, and shot straight at Murtagh. It hit Murtagh's wards, and took quite a bit of his energy, but he remained standing and at the ready. Jason retained a bit of lightning to cover his sword. The two pairs clashed, Jason going sword-on-sword with Murtagh, and Frank clawing at Thorn. The two dragons took to the air and attempted to defeat the other, Frank, with his greater agility, and Thorn with strength and experience. Jason and Murtagh fought, Jason's sword darting in and out while blocking or deflecting Murtagh's attacks, a slight mixture of Greek and Roman fighting styles. Murtagh, also with training and with the Eldunarí on his side, was also able to attack and defend easily. All in all, they were pretty evenly matched.

As Eragon fought Galbatorix, Leo shot fire at Galbatorix's face, blinding him and giving Eragon a chance to strike. And he did, but Brisingr bounced off of Galbatorix's wards. Leo threw a monkey wrench at Galbatorix, and Galbatorix caught it out of instinct. However, Eragon struck again with Niernen, and this time the blade penetrated his wards. The blade went straight through him even as it had Kronos some minutes earlier. However, instead of exploding into monster dust, he muttered two words with his final breath. "Waíse néiat!" Everyone in the room–save Galbatorix and Shruikan–slid over to one side of the room, as Eragon cast a protection spell. Then everything went white.

======== End of Part VII ========

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **Ok, so I'm going to need a new convenience meter. The one that broke in the last chapter? That I fixed? It broke again. In a ball of fire. Yeah.**

 **And I figured it would just be funny to have Kronos killed so easily. The problem was finding out how to get him and Niernen together. The demigods could take it into battle, but then that left the problem of Galbatorix, because Murtagh wasn't reformed by Nasuada, and wouldn't strip him of his wards. So I just put them together.**

 **Plus, we had a few battle scenes! Yay!**

 **Also, Shruikan didn't have wards in the books, so he doesn't here.**

— **Dragoncraftertex**

 **PS: I decided the next chapter was _way_ too short on its own, so i tacked the next one on**

===== Part VIII: Aftermath =====

"So this is what a nuke looks like," muttered Jason, squinting in the after effects of the bright light.

The citadel still stood, but Jason didn't have to be Annabe– er, an architectural genius to figure out that the roof wouldn't last much longer. As for Murtagh, he no longer fought them. He and Thorn came over, Murtagh with his sword sheathed. Eragon held his sword in a fighting stance, but Murtagh held his hands up. "I won't fight you anymore. I don't need to. My exact pledge wording was that I would serve Galbatorix until he died. He said close enough, as he never expected it to happen," Murtagh stated.

"Will you at least me search your memory so I know you are telling the truth?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh shrugged. "I wouldn't expect less."

Upon finding he told the truth, the group made their way out of the building, along with countless others who had also survived. They all headed out into the main plaza, where, after exchanging a few words, Murtagh flew off on Thorn. Meanwhile, something fell from the sky and hit Percy on the head, knocking him to the ground. "Ow," he said, picking up the object.

It was a burlap sack, with ambrosia and nectar! He took an ambrosia square and went over to Frank, who had suffered several wounds during his battle with Thorn. Frank took the godly food thankfully and ate the square. He passed the rest around, and everyone had a bit to heal wounds they received throughout the battle. Well, he shared among the demigods, anyway. But once the gods decided it was time for them to go, and a portal opened up near the demigods. "Well, this is it," Eragon said, noticing the portal.

"Yep," Leo replied.

Despite the bustle progressing around them, the silence between the two groups was deafening. "Maybe the gods will let us see each other again sometime?" Percy said.

' _Perhaps,'_ Saphira said.

There was no more to be said. With one final goodbye, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank stepped into the portal leaving Alagaesia. When they were on the other side, they saw the strawberry fields of Camp-Halfblood.

=========== The End of Eragon: Sons of Gods ===========

(And Part VIII)

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **Sorry it's late, I had an FRC competition to attend.**

 **Anyway, I want to thank you all so much those of you who continued to follow the story the whole way through :D**

 **Yes, that burlap sack** _ **was**_ **meant to land on Percy's head. Maybe Ares threw it or something.**

 **And yes, there** _ **will**_ **be a sequel. You don't need to have read this one to understand it though. As as a fair bit of warning, it's not a Eragon/Percy J. Crossover again. Not quite sure what it will be, so keep an eye out.**

 **And finally, yes, this chapter was extremely short.**

 **As a side note, yay, this story was ~12.8k words and 33 pages!**

… **I got nothing on Riordan**

— **Dragoncraftertex**


End file.
